The invention relates to an input unit for electronic equipment, containing several sensor contacts which, when being swept over by a finger, produce electrical signals corresponding to the symbol as written with the finger.
Input units of this type are already known. Thus, in the technical journal "Elektronik 1977", No. 12, on page 128 there is described and shown an input unit in which several sensor areas are arranged in one plane next to each other and which, when being swept over by a finger, transmit corresponding signals to an electronic device. In so doing, the transmitted signals correspond to the symbol as written with the finger on the sensor contacts. In this conventional type of input device, however, it can easily happen that the corresponding symbol is not written exactly with the finger on the sensor areas, so that a sequence of signals will result which is either incapable of being read electronically, or does not correspond to the written-in symbol. Moreover, during the writing-in, the movement of the finger over the sensor contact areas must be checked visually.
It is the object of the invention, to provide an input unit of the type mentioned hereinbefore, in which faulty inputs are reliably avoided and which is capable of being operated also without visibility on to the sensor areas.